


Years that didn't pass

by madswritings



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/madswritings
Summary: After years of not seeing each other you finally meet Edmure at your best friend’s wedding. | As per request on Tumblr





	Years that didn't pass

You hoped but didn’t expect to see Edmure here. There are plenty of reasons why he would’ve been not able to attend his cousin’s wedding but, apparently, he found time to be here and now you’re not sure what to feel.  
You grew up together. You, Lady Anwa and Edmure. You were all around the same age when you were introduced to Lady Anwa but because your mother served her mother you two became friends despite both of you knowing that once you’re in appropriate age you will be serving Anwa too like your mother before you. But this knowledge didn’t stop you from becoming friends with Anwa and then becoming friends with Edmure. You played every time you three were together and you would plan next games with Anwa when Edmure was away.  
When you became of age to start serving, your friendship with Anwa remained unchanged but since Edmure was a bit older he was already occupied with his father’s teachings of how to become a man. You stopped seeing him so often and with years passing not at all. You were Anwa’s helper and despite spending most of your childhood together you didn’t want any rumors spreading if you ever met Edmure and it was maybe too friendly to a stranger’s eye.  
And today is Anwa’s wedding. You haven’t married yet but you see no need to rush. Not that there are many men you would be able to pick from. And it’s not their fault, most of the men are decent, honorable people, but for some reason you pushed them all away even with Anwa’s constant encouragement for you to find a husband and finally leave her side.  
But now you see Edmure. Not a little boy or a young man, but a man who already has victories in his life. He hasn’t noticed you yet so you look at him trying to see every little change that happened since last time you saw him. Other girls who serve Anwa alongside you are celebrating, sharing wine and girly gossip about guys, but you just can’t stop looking at Edmure. You’re well aware that someone will notice you, that maybe even Edmure himself will feel the intensity of your look, but you don’t care. You can always lie you stared to nothing at all.  
When Edmure moves in his seat you turn your eyes to Anwa. For a moment you watch her talk to her husband, all happy and shinning with hope. She’s of the lucky ones who actually manage to marry the man they love and you feel happy. You smile thinking of her, your friend, finally a wife, probably soon a mother too. You feel genuine happiness for her and if you don’t find a husband for yourself you’ll be more than happy to look after her children and watch them grow.  
You don’t even notice it yourself when you catch yourself looking at Edmure again. You don’t know why he intrigues you so much. Is it because you were good friends as children? Or is it because you find him a handsome man? You are not sure what you should be feeling. You are glad he’s okay, seems healthy, seems happy. You are curious about his life and what he went through. But most of all – you want him to notice you, to recognize you.  
It’s like Gods heard you and when you’re about to turn your eyes away and stop staring for good, Edmure turns his face and your eyes meet. For a split second everything stops, your heartbeat, music, your breathing. When it passes you quickly and shyly turn your eyes away. You don’t know why but you find yourself blushing and you try to hide your reddening face behind a cup of wine.  
You start taking quick sips not because you want to feel intoxicated but because you don’t want to put down the cup when you suddenly hear someone speaking to you.  
“Y/N? Is that you?” The voice asks and when you turn you see its Edmure. He recognized you, he saw you and your heart leaps.  
You lower the cup and squeeze out a smile.  
“It sure is me, Lord Edmure.” You bow your head and Edmure laughs.  
“You don’t need to call me neither lord nor sir, Y/N. We know each other well enough to skip the pleasantries.” He smiles ignoring other ladies that are sitting on both of your sides staring at you two. “Do you mind if I sit with you for a while?” He asks like no one else exists around this table except you.  
“Sure.” You say feeling your face getting red again since you can feel both angry and too curious stares from the ladies because they have to get up and leave.  
It takes a painfully slow minute or two before the bench you’re sitting on is empty and it takes just one Edmure look to the bench on the other side of the table for it to become empty too. With a smile he steps over the bench and sits next to you, grabbing the cup that your seat neighbor didn’t take with her.  
“So, Y/N, tell me how’s life treating you.” He looks at you and you feel a bit awkward. You didn’t really expect him to come over and talk to you. Secretly you glance at Anwa and when your eyes meet she gives you a wink. You start blushing even more.  
“Well, I’m good. As you can see. I’m healthy and happy seeing my best friend marry into a good House.” You smile taking another sip of your cup. Now your goal is to get intoxicated a bit but only because you want to stop feeling so tense. He’s an old friend, you shouldn’t feel so strange.  
“And you? Got a good marriage too?” Edmure asks nonchalantly but somehow you feel this question may be a little too personal for just a childhood friend. You clear your throat and smile finally looking at Edmure.  
“I’m not married. Yet, that is.”  
“Is that so?” Edmure is genuinely surprised. “Then I should marry you myself to save you from shame.” He laughs and you laugh too ignoring that small voice inside of you screaming that this is an offer you wouldn’t say no to if it was serious.  
“And you? Married? Children?” You ask returning the favor of being personal and Edmure shakes his head while taking a sip from the cup. He frowns and looks at the wine in the cup. “No, not married, no kids. Yet.” He gives you a small smile before raising his hand and calling the girl with the wine. He instructs her to bring you better wine because apparently wine for servants is disgusting.  
It makes you laugh and laughing feels good. You finally relax in his company and as you watch Edmure talk to the wine girl you feel heat in your chest. You always knew Edmure will grow up to be a fine man and he sure did.  
When wine girl disappears he turns back to you.  
“I’m surprised to see you here.” You admit and Edmure raises his eyebrows.  
“Really?” He asks and you nod.  
“I heard you’re a busy man.”  
“Well, I wouldn’t want to miss something like Anwa’s wedding.” He smiles, then his hand moves and you feel his palm on your knee. “And I really hoped to meet you.”  
Something like a bell rings inside your head and your eyes widen.  
“Is that so?” You ask shocked and Edmure gives you another smile before leaning to whisper.  
“It is. I’ve searched for a girl like you, Y/N. But I couldn’t find anyone better or even equal to you. I maybe a man, but my heart stayed with you and remained a boy. Perhaps a foolish boy.” He squeezes your knee and is about to take his hand away but you catch it and smile to him.  
“I don’t promise marriage.” You tease and Edmure chuckles.  
“Just a chance is enough.” He admits with a soft smile and you smile back to him.  
You don’t hear music anymore, nor any other voices besides yours and Edmure’s. You look into his eyes feeling happy. Maybe, after all, it is the time for you to marry. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write a fic for you? Check my tumblr @madswritings.tumblr.com for current fic status and rules.


End file.
